SECRETOS
by Sculllyga
Summary: Algunas personas para conseguir el amor necesitan tener ciertas cosas ocultas
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETOS**

**NO POSEO A LOS TEEN TITANS, SI LOS POSEYERA RAVEN SERIA EL PERSONAJE MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA SERIE.**

Todos tenemos secretos, algunos no son peligrosos pero otros lo son, yo me encuentro en los segundos mencionados, he de ocultar mi identidad, debido a... podriamos decir el trabajo que ejerzo, mi nombre es Scott Wilson, profesión : SLADE.

Bueno en realidad podriamos decir que esa profesión la ejerzo simplemente por... entretenimiento, poseo industrias Wilson, soy poseedor de miles de millones de dolares, estoy entre los 5 hombres mas ricos del mundo, y sí, aún estoy por encima de Wayne, Luthor y Queen ( Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor y Oliver Queen ) y después de esta breve y corta introducción cualquiera pensaria que el mayor de mis secretos seria mi identidad secreta, pero no es así, mi mayor secreto es que estoy enamorado, aún intento averiguar como ocurrió, pero el caso es que estoy pateticamente enamorado de alguien a la que no debo amar, y la cual si supiese quien soy no dudaria en un instante en encarcelarme de por vida, eso si no me matase antes, y ¿quién es la afortunada? pues nada menos que un Titan, Raven, ¿he mencionado que me odia? bien al menos odia a mi alter ego, no a mi autentico yo, y aqui es donde empiezan mis autenticos problemas, después de pasar horas y horas observandola desde lejos, decidí que iba a ser mia, a cualquier precio y...

- "¿Scott? ¿no puedes dormir ?" miro hacia las puertas del balcon, desde donde proviene la voz.

-" Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco". Entro en la habitanción y la abrazo, ella descansa su cabeza en mi hombro.

-" Me he despertado y estaba sola en la cama, eres consciente de que eso conlleva un castigo, ¿verdad?" me dice con una ceja levantada.

- "Y como soy muy obediente acataré el castigo que tengas pensado sin vacilación, ¿alguna idea? "

- "Dejame pensar... " tabalea los dedos sobre su barbilla mientras mira hacia el techo " lo tengo, tendrás que quedarte en la cama conmigo todo el dia"

- "Y toda la vida si es necesario" me inclino y la beso, ella abre sus labios para profundizar el beso, dejo caer las sabanas que la cubrian.. "mucho mejor cuando no llevas nada de ropa" me sonrie mientras abriga sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, volvemos a besarnos ávidamente, la apoyo contra la pared, ella gime un poco por la frialdad de esta, y cuando estoy apunto de entrar en ella... suena su comunicador."No contestes" intento continuar pero ella me aparta.

- "Lo siento Scott, pero sabes que debo contestar" lo abre.

- " Aqui Raven, ¿dime Robin que sucede?" ......................."Mamut en el centro vamos para allá", "en seguida estoy alli"

Y con un movimiento de su mano está en su uniforme, me besa antes de salir por la ventana, y me quedo mirandola totalmente enfurecido. "Mamut está acabado"

Bien, me he quedado solo, habia planeado pasar todo el fin de semana con ella, pero....Mamut lo va a pagar muy caro, dejé totalmente claro, que ni en la noche, ni fines de semana habria ningun tipo de delito en esta maldita ciudad, y si alguien lo hiciese, se enfrentaria a mi, y este idiota, las va a pagar muy caras.

TORRE TITAN

Los Titans entran en la sala principal con cara de incredulidad. Todos menos Raven, que está en la enfermeria con una leve conmocion, debido a Mamut.

Chico Bestia es el primero en hablar, "es mi imaginacion o es verdad que en medio de la batalla ha aparecido Slade y ha protegido a Raven de Mamut cuando ella estaba inconsciente y lo ha golpeado hasta dejarlo hecho puré"

"Amigos yo tambien me encuentro con los ojos abiertos por las acciones de Slade" comenta Starfire.

"Se dice sorprendido o perplejo Starfire" contesta Robin, iba a continuar hablando cuando suena la puerta (no me pregunteis como lo oyen no tengo ni idea, supongo que tendran un supertimbre).

Abren la puerta, y como alma que lleva el diablo entra uno de los tipos mas ricos del mundo.

-" ¿Dónde está Raven?"......

TRES MESES DESPUES

En un enorme yate, en la costa de ciudad salto....

La tengo en mis brazos, esto es todo lo importante, no importa nada cuando estamos juntos, no me importa Slade, no me importa Robin ni los Titans, ni nada más, lo único importante somos ella y yo.

- "Esta noche estas preciosa" Raven lleva un vestido burdeos, con la espalda descubierta, su pelo está recogido, y algunos mechones caen sueltos.

- "¿Eso quiere decir, que normalmente no lo estoy?" rio con su respuesta.

- "Todos los dias, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo estas preciosa"

-"Buena respuesta, y bien, ¿sabes? un hombre ha de demostrar que lo que dice es cierto, a veces no solo valen las palabras"

- "No creo que sea necesario demostrartelo, sabes que eres preciosa, aun intento averigurar como alguien como yo puede tenerte, jamás pensé que podria estar contigo " la música suena de fondo, y comenzamos a bailar.

- "Lo haces parecer como que has estado observandome mucho tiempo" hay silencio por mi parte...."¿lo hiciste?"

- "Durante meses, estuve cerca tuya tantas veces, y nunca me diste indicios de estar interesada en mi, por lo menos de modo romantico"

- "Eso es imposible, la primera vez que te vi, fué en esa estupida fiesta, y cuando te acercaste a mi, no era capaz de hablar, fué un momento muy embarazoso"

-"Pues lo estuve señorita superheroina", "pero ahora estamos aqui, juntos, que es lo que importa" comienzo a besarla, pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios, deslizando mis manos hasta sus caderas,la atraigo aun mas hacia mi, adoro qu no haya espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, pero ahora mismo hay algo que me impide sentirla completamente, nuestras ropas, comienzo a bajar las tirantas de su vestido, pero ella me para."Que sucede"

-"Quiero decirte algo primero"

-"¿Algo va mal?" su cara muestra preocupación, comienzo a pensar en mil cosas, y todas ellas terminan con ella dejándome.

-"No va nada mal, al menos eso espero" suspira alejandose de mi, esto no es buena señal."Estoy embarazada"

La miro perplejo, abro y cierro la boca como un pescado, luego reacciono, me acerco a ella riendo, y la abrazo "voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre, y lo que es mas importante, tu vas a ser la madre de mi hijo" me agacho y coloco mi cabeza en su vientre, no lo puedo creer, ahi dentro está nuestro hijo, Raven va a darme un bebé.

- "Y yo preocupada por lo que podrias pensar" con sus manos me acaricia el pelo. Me vuelvo a poner de pie, la beso, estoy tan feliz.

-"¿Preocupada? Raven daria cualquier cosa, por estar contigo,este bebé es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar" la cojo en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio.

La dejo suavmente en la cama, y comenzamos a besarnos, nos vamos quitando la ropa poco a poco, y comenzamos a hacer el amor, hacemos el amor durante horas, es lo bueno que tiene ser un hombre modificado geneticamente para ser mas fuerte y una mujer mitad demonio, que podemos estar haciendolo durante horas sin parar. Por la mañana ella está dormida, me pongo a observarla, y tomo una decisión, nunca podré decirle mi secreto, jamás podrá saber que yo soy Slade.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRETOS**

**UNA LASTIMA QUE NO SEAN MIOS NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**GRACIAS POR LAS REVISIONES, SOY MUY CONSCIENTE DE QUE SLADE ESTA FUERA DE CARACTER,PERO PENSE, QUE ALGUIEN QUE HARIA TANTO PARA TENER UN APRENDIZ ?QUE NO SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER CUANDO ESTA ENAMORADO? AUN ASI, EN EL CARTOON SOLO LO HEMOS VISTO CON ARMADURA Y MASCARA, ASI QUE NO SE COMO SERA SU PERSONALIDAD, PERO SEGURO QUE ES TODO POSESIVO Y OSCURO, TAMBIEN SE QUE LE HE CAMBIADO EL NOMBRE, SE QUE SU NOMBRE ES SLADE WILSON, Y EN LOS COMICS ES CONOCIDO COMO DEATHSTROKE, PERO COMO A MI ME GUSTA EL DE LOS CARTOON, PUES TUVE QUE BUSCARLE UN NOMBRE QUE NO FUESE SLADE, LO MALO ES QUE CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO DE SCOTT SE ME VIENE A LA CABEZA CYCLOPE DE LOS XMEN, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A ****LUCIA Y SHADOW****, COMO PUEDES VER ME GUSTAN PAREJAS DE TODO TIPO, PERO SIENTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SEA DEMASIADO BUENA, MUCHAS COSAS EN LA CABEZA, MIS HIJOS ME DEJAN MUY POQUITO TIEMPO PARA PENSAR, ES QUE TENGO DOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑITOS Y ¡¡NO SOY TAN VIEJA!! COMO PODEIS PENSAR.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Raven me dijo que me iba a dar un hijo, aún me cuesta creer que ELLA va a tener un hijo mio, pero desde entonces hemos discutido como nunca, ¿por qué? muy sencillo, yo quiero que ella deje de poner su vida en peligro, quiero que deje a los idiotas de sus amigos, pero ella se ha negado, le he pedido que venga ha vivir conmigo y también se ha negado, son las dos peores semanas de mi vida, la futura madre de mi hijo, no vive conmigo y se niega a retirarse de las batallas contra los imbeciles de esta ciudad, alegando que ella puede cuidarse sola, y que ahí también están sus estupidos amigos para ayudarla, que no necesita que un multimillonario arrogante y demasiado protector diga como llevar su vida.

Lo cual me lleva a mi situación actual, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, decidí que no debia enterarse de que soy el enemigo que mas odia, soy totalmente consciente de lo perspicaz que es, y que si intentaba seguir siendo Slade, tarde o temprano lo averiguaria, lo cual haria que en el mejor de los casos solo me dejase (en los peores creo que el asesinato se quedaria corto) y si me dejase eso me llevaria a obligarla a quedarse junto a mi, lo justo es los justo, y lo que es mio, es mio, y Raven me pertenece. He tenido que reunir a la mayoria de los delincuentes de esta ciudad para dejar claro algo.

DEPOSITO ABANDONADO

En este depósito se encuentran Jynx, Mamut, johnny Rancid, Mumbo, Gizmo, Mad Mock, Hermano sangre, etc...

- "Bien, seré breve, me da igual lo que querais hacer en esta ciudad, robar, destruir, causar pánico, lo que querias, pero tarde o temprano os enfrentareis a los Titans, y aquí está mi única regla, si alguno de vosotros hace daño a Raven, seré muy feliz de aniquilarlo" todos comienzan a protestar, y a preguntar por ques, "no me repetiré, si teneis alguna duda de lo que os puedo hacer solo debeis preguntar a Mamut" con esto comienzo a irme mientras otros se dirigen al idiota que osó hacer daño a Raven, para averiguar que sucedió, cuando salgo puedo ver en una esquina a X Roja, este ladrón arrogante merece tener una advertencia personal. Me acerco a él.

-" Slade, has creado un verdadero lio con estas noticias"

-" Sé quien eres, de entre todos los que estan aquí tu eres al único que advertiré personalmente, porque eres quien mas te has acercado a ella, NO toques a Raven, si lo haces me encargaré de que no puedas caminar, ni hablar, en realidad te mataré.."

-"No me das miedo, Slade"

-"Deberia dártelo Jason, yo no tengo código de honor como los Titans, he matado anteriormente, y creeme cuando digo, que no tendria ningun remordimiento al matarte, de hecho, acabo de pensar en una muerte muy apropiada para ti, ya que eres tan impertinente, si no haces lo que digo, te estrangularé con tu propia lengua" rio cuando termino de hablar con él, porque sé, que me teme, en realidad todo el mundo en esta maldita ciudad me teme.

MANSION DE SLADE

-"Señor, la señorita Raven acaba de llegar, lo espera en el salón"

-"Gracias Wintergreen, ahora mismo bajo" cierro el compartimiento de mi estudio, donde guardo mis armaduras, armas y mascaras, me dirijo al salón.

-"Vaya, vaya mira quien ha venido, si es la autosuficiente Raven" la miro con una expresion seria.

Girandose para mirarme suelta una pequeña sonrisita, mientras da un par de pasos hacia mi, que aún estoy en la entrada del salon.

-"Lo siento, siento haberte dicho multimillonario arrogante y sobreprotector, no debí hacerlo"

-"Cierto, no debiste, pero lo dijiste" intento mantenerme firme con mi actuación de haber sido dañado por sus palabras, pero me cuesta bastante no agarrarla y tener mi camino con ella en el sofá, llevo dos dias sin verla, y ansío besarla y tocarla.

-"Mira Scott, se que no tengo excusa para lo que dije, pero......(hace un gesto con las manos y suspira) siempre he tenido que cuidarme sola, nunca he dependido de nadie, de hecho hasta llegar a los Titans, nadie se ha preocupado por mi, me costó mucho acceder a que ellos me ayudasen y me protegiesen, y ..... contigo me pasa igual, tienes que entender que has de darme tiempo, para acostumbrarme"

-"No tienes tiempo, aunque hasta dentro de ocho meses no nazca nuestro hijo debes permitirme que vele por la seguridad de los dos, él o ella está en tu vientre, y no quiero que os pase nada....a ninguno"

-"Lo sé, pero todo ha sido muy rapido, y necesito meditar las cosas....y haré cualquier cosa para que perdones mis palabras" me sonrie, sé que puede ver la vacilacion en mis ojos, ya que avanza lentamente hasta donde estoy, coloca las manos alrededor de mi cuello, soy mas alto que ella, se pone de puntillas y jugando con mi pelo, me da un pequeño beso, y es cuando toda la fuerza que intentaba demostrar desaparece y sucumbo ante su toque, la beso con todo mi ser, mientras que la voy llevando hacia el sofá.

-"Vaya, hoy estas impaciente"

-"Dos malditos dias, sin tenerte, sin hablarte que demonios esperas, que con un besito, ¿me conforme? pienso hacerte el amor hasta que te desmayes"

-"Me gusta cuando te pones posesivo, pero y si Wintergreen entra..."

-"Creeme Raven, no va a entrar" comienzo a subirle la falda, mientras que beso su pálido cuello, ella juguetea con mi pelo, "Raven, dejemos los juegos para después, necesito tenerte ahora" y sin decir mas, entro en ella, soltando ambos un gemido de placer, ahora no puedo ser apacible, tengo toda la tarde para ello, comienzo a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez, nos volvemos a besar, solo dejamos de besarnos para poder respirar.........

Nos sentamos en la alfombra mirando el fuego de la chimenea, tapados con unas mantas, ella apoya su espalda contra mi pecho, ambos aun seguimos desnudos, con mis brazos rodeo su cuerpo, mientras huelo su pelo.

-"Scott, te parecerá una tonteria, pero...en tus brazos me siento tan segura...es como si aquí nadie pudiese hacerme daño, ni tocarme, jejeje,te parecera una tonteria viniendo de quien se dedica a combatir el crimen"

-"No me parece una tonteria, jamás permitiria que nadie te hiciese daño, por eso quédate conmigo siempre"

-"Mmm dame tiempo", arrastra sus dedos por mi antebrazo, me quedaria así siempre."Bien, me has perdonado ya, o ¿aún no?"

-"No creo poder estar enfadado contigo por mas de diez segundos, ta amo Raven" De pronto nos rodea un aura negra y cuando se retira, estamos en mi cama, la cual espero pronto se nuestra cama, se gira mirandome a los ojos, y me besa. Lo cierto es que esperaba que me dijese que tambien, me ama, aun no me las ha dicho, puedo esperar un poco mas, sé que para ella todo va demasiado deprisa. Terminamos de besarnos y se recuesta en mi pecho. Noto como se queda dormida, y poco a poco voy cayendo tambien en un profundo sueño, con mi precioso pájaro entre mis brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**SECRETOS**

**NI RAVEN NI NINGUN PERSONAJE DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN**

TORRE TITAN

-"Me encuentro bien.......no, quiero estar hoy aqui en casa.......no saldre a patrullar, no te preocupes mis amigos me cuidan bien, de hecho Star me está mimando demasiado" Raven se encuentro en su haibtación hablando por el movil, uno el cual le ha comprado Scott para poder hablar, a ella le pareció buena idea, pero ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo, ¡la habia llamado cuatro veces con esta en lo que iba de mañana!, "tengo pensado quedarme en mi habitacion descansando y leyendo unos libros,.....si voy a la ciudad te llamaré.......hasta luego!" ¡¡por fin un poco de paz!! entiendo perfectamente que esta preocupado por mi, supongo que a alguien como él, no suele negarsele nada, y supongo que debe ser tenso para él, sabes que esperamos un bebé y que no vivo con él. Escucho el sonido de la puerta, la abro con mis poderes, y Chico Bestia está en la entrada.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" me pregunta con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-"Adelante"me siento con las piernas cruzada sobre mi cama, se sienta a mi lado, casi rozandome, aún me afecta un poco que esté tan cerca sin decir sus payasadas.

-"Yo...solo queria hablar un poco contigo, después de las buenas nuevas....no hemos podido hablar"

-"Si, Star aún intenta que pruebe el budin del nuevo nacimiento o algo así..."

-"Lo cierto es que tenia una pinta horrible" Chico Bestestia coge mino y su pulgar comienza a acarciarme el dorso de esta.

-"No has venido para hablarme del talento culinario de Starfire, dime que te ocurre"

-"puff, te parecerá una tonteria.....siempre pensé......que si alguna vez te... quedabas embarazada, seria nuestro hijo" alza la vista y veo en sus ojos verdes, algo que hacia tiempo solia ver.

Me retiro de él un poco "no me hagas esto Gar" me levanto y me voy hacia la ventana, apoyo la palma de mi mano en ella y miro las vistas de la ciudad, siento como se acerca rodea sus brazos por mi cintura, y no puedo evitar sentirme tan...comoda, hasta que conoci a Scott, deseaba tanto que me volviese a abrazar de esta forma, no puedo evitar que se salten las lagrimas.

-"Lo elegiste tú" le digo...

-"Lo sé y lo siento Raven, a veces nos equivocamos, pero aun estamos a tiem..." no dejo que termine la frase.

-"¡No! no lo estamos Gar, hubo un tiempo en que tu y yo eramos algo mas que amigos, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, pero tu lo echaste todo a perder "

-"Perdoname Raven.....fui un idiota, pero podemos arreglarlo sé que aún sientes algo por mi.... y yo te amo, déjalo Raven, vuelve conmigo, no me importa que lleves el niño de otro hombre, haré cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, porfavor Raven, quédate conmigo" me gira levanta mi barbilla, estoy llorando como una niña, ¡malditas hormonas del embarazo! se inclina y posa sus labios en los mios, no sé que es lo que me ocurre, pero le devuelvo el beso, seguimos besandonos, llevo mis manos hasta su pecho, él ahueca mi cara con sus manos, nos separamos para respirar, estoy aturdida por el beso......"Gar" no deja que hable, vuelve a besarme, pronto noto que me recuesta en mi cama y que está sobre mi, acariciandome sin dejar de besarme,pero no son sus manos las que quiero que me toquen de esta forma, de pronto la niebla que sentia se va, lo separo y me levanto rapidamente.....

-"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" estoy jadeando por la intensidad del momento.

-"¿"Besarte? me has devuelto el beso Raven y he de decir que ha sido magnifico..."

-"Gar, no sé que me ha llevado a corresponderte, pero ha sido un error"

Rie, mientras que se llevalas manos al pelo tirandolo hacia atrás "¿un error? no puedes llamar a esto un error Raven, he sentido como me has besado, y no lo has hecho como si fuera un maldito error"

-"¡Pues lo es! estoy con Scott, y ¡sorpresa! quiero estar con él, vamos a tener un hijo juntos y somos felices" a estas alturas ambos estamos gritando.

-"¿Qué demonios ha hecho ese tipo para poder tenerte?"

-"Pues de momento serme fiel, que es mas de lo que puedo decir de ti Gar"

Recojo el movil y salgo de la torre hacia la ciudad, me teletransporto a la ciudad, y comienzo a pasear, pensando en lo sucedido, no soy consciente ni tan siquiera de a dónde voy, termino caminando cerca del puerto, a estas horas no hay casi nadie, y la poca gente que hay está haciendo su trabajo, sin hacer caso a lo que sucede a su alrededor, me siento en uno de los banco que hay, con el teléfono entre mis manos,no puedo creer que haya besado a Gar, Scott no se merece esto, he de contarle lo sucedido, pero...tengo miedo de que me rechaze, soy tan idiota, estoy tan concentrada en mis problemas que no noto la figura que se acerca a mi.

-"¡Vaya pero si es mi reina del hielo favorita!" giró para encontrar al dueño de la voz.

-"¡X! ¿qué quiere?" me coloco en posicion para lucharlo si es necesario.

-"No he venido aqui para lucharte, si así lo hiciese dudo que viviese un poco mas lejos de esta noche" esta en pié delante mia con los brazos cruzados, me relajo al ver que no busca una lucha, pero comienzo a recordar sus palabras.

-"¡Ni yo, ni ninguno de los Titans acabariamos con una vida" escucho como sonrie bajo su mascara.

-"No sois los Titans quien me preocupan, mas bien Slade"

-"¿SLADE? "creo que no te entiendo"

X me mira de arriba abajo, me siento observada y me ruborizo un poco.

-"Puedo entederlo de hecho, vestida con tu uniforme sueles ser una vista muy muy agradable para los ojos, incluso con aquella capa que te cubre, pero nunca te habia visto de calle, y estas increible,de hecho pienso que deberias luchar asi vestida, muchos bandidos, se distraerian con tales marnificas curvas, y si Slade te ha visto como ahora te estoy viendo yo....mmmm....es normal que te quiera para él "

Ahora mi cara debe estar totalmente roja, porque lo escucho sonreir. "¡no tengo nada que ver con Slade X!"comienzo a enfurecerme, por su malidta mania de no hablar claro.

-"¡Ah! pero pajarito, no hace falta que te enfades, es simple, no me gusta seguir ordenes, ni tan siquiera de alguien como Slade, pero realmente es alguien con quien hay que tener cuidado, todos y cada uno de los bandidos de est ciudad tenemos via libre para hacer lo que queramos, solo tenemos que respetar una regla y ¿sabes cual es?" asiento con la cabeza "No se toca a Raven, y si asi lo hiciesemos estamos destinado a sufrir en sus manos un destino como Mamut, jajaja, el grandullon aun tiene cicatrices que demuestran la paliza que le dió, y YO personalmente he sido amenazado de muerte por él si no acato sus ordenes, no me gusta seguir ordenes, pero me gusta mas vivir"

-"No lo entiendo, no tengo contacto con Slade, y sinceramente no lo quiero"

-"Bien pues obviamente, él está mas que interesado en ti, y si me preguntas no creo qu" sea ningun malvado plan para hacerte su aprendiz, creo que es algo mas......por el camino romantico"

Me quedo con la boca abierta, sin habla, no puedo creelo, ¿Le gusto a Slade? solo pensarlo hace que se me estremezca el cuerpo y se me ponga la piel de gallina, ¡jamás tendria algo con él!

-"Bien, como he dicho seguiré sus ordenos, pero si él no sabe que te advertido, mi vida no corre peligro, asi que espero que esta pequeña informacion, no llegue a sus oidos, realmente aprecio mi vida, y no creo que la muerte por estrangulacion con tu propia lengua sea una muerte agradable" luego de decir esto desaparece, dejandome totalmente en choque por la nueva información.


	4. Chapter 4

**SECRETOS**

_**PUES LA VERDAD, SE DE LOS DOS HIJOS DE SLADE, PERO COMO EN LOS CARTOON, NO MENCIONAN QUE JERICHO SEA EL HIJO DE SLADE, NI MENCIONAN A ROSE,NI A SU MUJER, PUES EN PRINCIPIO NO TENGO LA INTENCION DE INTRODUCIRLOS EN LA HISTORIA, EL EPISODIO CAZERIA ESTA BIEN, POR SUPUESTO QUE SLADE ES UN MANIPULADOR, OBSESIVO Y MALVADO VILLANO, CREO QUE CON EL DOCTOR DOOM SON MIS MALOS FAVORITOS, TAMBIEN SE QUE NO HE HECHO MENCION A SU OJO QUE FALLA, BIEN....PONGAMOS QUE ES UNA CICATRIZ MAS QUE NO TENER EL OJO, ES QUE SI NO SERIA UN POCO OBVIO PARA RAVEN QUE ES SLADE, X ESTOY PENSANDO EN QUE VUELVA A APARECER, TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO EL PERSONAJE DE X,PERO....ESTO ES UN**_** RAE X SLADE. **

_**POR CIERTO HAY UN MONTON DE FICS DE X , SLADE ETC... CON RAVEN EN INGLES, PERSONALMENTE TAMBIEN ME GUSTA RAVEN CON BRUCE WAYNE.**_

MANSION DE SLADE

Slade se encuentra en su estudio, la habiatación está destrozada, lo único que se encuentra en pié en la habitacion es Slade mirando airadamente a los monitores de seguridad ocultados tras una de las paredes, todos y cada uno de los monitores muestran la habitación de Raven, todas las pantallas contienen las imagenes de Chico Bestia y Raven mientras se besa,. Slade tiene los ojos totalmente inyectados en sangre, ha visto el video entero, lo ha oido, y está muy decepcionado...Raven besó a ese miserable payaso de piel verde, aunque reaccionó y terminó alejandase alegando que era feliz con él, eso no disminua el dolor que sentia, ¿qué haria ella ahora? ¿me lo ocultaria?, ¿me contaria lo suceidido?, fué interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

- "Señor, la señorita Raven acaba de llegar, ¿desea que suba?" preguntó el mayordomo aun sin abrir la puerta.

Me acerco a ella y la abro, para revelar una habitación por la cual parecía haber pasado un tornado.

-"No, bajaré a recibirla" echo un vistazo a la habitación "Wintergreen sino te importa encargarte de esta habitación, pero hazlo sin que Raven la vea" con esto le doy un leve toque en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento, y me dirijo abajo. Cuando la veo, está con la misma ropa que llevaba en los videos, termino de bajar las escaleras y se abalanza hacia mi, abrazándome, y pidiéndome perdón, parece que iba a ser sincera e iba a contármelo, me preparaba mentalmente, para hacerme el desentendido.

-"¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿te han hecho daño?,¿el bebé?"

-"No me ocurrido nada, solo que soy una idiota, y he hecho algo terrible"

-"Shhh, cuéntamelo, iremos a la cocina y prepararé una taza de té" nos dirigimos a la cocina, para tener nuestra conversación.

40 MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Raven me lo ha contado todo, no ha omitido ni tan siquiera un detalle de lo que yo ya habia visto en ese video, lo cual hace que aunque aun dolido por el beso con el insecto, me sintiese de una forma siniestra un poco feliz, ya que he podido comprobar su sinceridad, aun está abrazada a mi, ella sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y yo de pié rodeándola con mis brazos, su sinceridad también hace que me piense en lo que no le digo, pero si le dijese...la perdería, sé que me aborrece por todo lo que le hice antaño a los Titans, sobre todo, con las ordalías del advenimiento de Trigon. Sus sollozos poco a poco se van extinguiendo.

-"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, aunque no voy a mentirte diciéndote que no me importa que lo hayas besado, si lo hace, pero a la vez me haces realmente feliz el sabes que significo tanto para ti como para contármelo aún a riesgo de no saber la reacción que hubiera podido tener"

-"Yo….no quiero estar sin ti, sé que quizás no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero…..estoy enamorada de ti Scott Wilson"

-"No sabes cuanto he ansiado oír esas palabras, no importa el momento, lo importante es que me amas" la beso y noto lo muy cansada que se encuentra. "¿Te parecería una buena idea irnos a la cama y que Wintergreen nos lleve la cena?"

. "Me parece una buena idea siempre que sigas abrazándome" caminamos hacia mi dormitorio

-"Bien no sé como podré hacerlo, pero idearé una forma para poder comer mientras sigo abrazado a la madre de mi hijo o hija" nos reímos, juntos caminamos hacia la habitación.

TRES DIAS DESPUES ENFERMERIA DE LA TORRE TITAN

-"¿Como está?" le pregunto a Cyborg.

-"Bien, no hay nada grave excepto las contusiones y el brazo roto" Cyborg está comprobando los datos por monitor de Chico Bestia "de todas las veces que lo hemos luchado jamás he visto a Slade tan furioso y golpear con tanta brutalidad"

-"Robin está comprobando los videos de seguridad para ver de dónde salió Slade, y en lo que hemos podido comprobar, sale de ningún sitio y va directo a Gar, parecía que todo lo tenia orquestado para tenernos entretenidos mientras lo golpeaba"

Se abren las puertas de la enfermería y entra Robin seguido de Starfire,.

-"¿Has podido averiguar algo más en los videos Robin?" Cyborg es quien pregunta primero.

-"Relacionado con Gar no, pero he observado algo con respecto a ti Rae"

-"¿Yo?" mi expresión demuestra congusión.

-"Ninguno de H.I.V.E te atacaba con fuerza, al menos no con la fuerza que nos atacaba a nosotros, lo cual es muy extraño"

De pronto recuerdo algo, que por las circunstancias de las cosas pasadas en los últimos días lo puse detrás de mi mente. Le explico a Robin mi encuentro con X, y la información que me dio, al principio estando lo obsesionado que está con ambos de los bandidos, encoleriza por no haberle informado antes, pero después todos reunidos intentamos averiguar que es lo que quiere Slade de mí.

Robin mira fijamente tras la el gran ventanal de la sala principal. "Rae, la única opción que me parece plausible es lo que dijo X, Slade está interesado en ti románticamente hablando," voy a protestar pero soy cortada cuando alza la mano, "y de alguna forma creo que él ya ha entrado en tu vida, sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta"

Pero eso es imposible, soy una persona bastante reservada, sigo pensando en las personas que me rodean, no hay nadie que se pueda decir que haya conocido hace poco en mi entorno personal, de hecho llevo años conociendo a las mimas personas, Azar sabe que soy muy reservada, de hecho la última persona que ha entrado en mi vida es…..abro mis ojos de par en par …Scott


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRETOS**

**PUES LA VERDAD QUE MIENTRAS NO SEA EL BATMAN ANTIGUO, ME HE LEIDO TAMBIEN LOS FICS QUE ANTES HABEIS MENCIONADO, Y LO MISMO ME PASA,, COMIENZO A QUEDARME SIN FICS QUE LEER, MENOS MAL QUE NO ME IMPORTAR RELEER ALGUNOS, TAMBIEN SOY MUY FAN DE SMALLVILLE, PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO ES ****CHLOE**** Y NO ME GUSTA LO QUE HACEN CON ELLA**

**NO POSEO NINGUN PERSONAJE DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**HABLANDO DE PERSONAJES FUERA DE CARÁCTER, HAY POR AHÍ UN FIC DE RAVEN CON VANDAL SAVAGE, NO RECUERDO EL TITULO PERO ME GUSTO MUCHO PORQUE SIENDO UN IMPORTANTE VILLANO LO PUSIERON MUY TIERNO**

No puede ser, Scott no puede ser Slade, es imposible, debe ser alguien mas, él no me mentiría, Azar he de calmarme.

-"Rae, tienes mala cara, ¿sucede algo?" Robin se acerca para hablarme.

-"No te preocupes, tan solo es un poco de malestar debido al embarazo, siento un poco de nauseas y estoy algo mareada"

-"Amiga Raven, entonces te acompañaré a tu habitación para que podáis descansar el bebé y tú" apoyándome un poco en Starfire debido al pequeño mareo, caminamos hasta mi habitación, al llegar, Star me ayuda a quitarme la ropa, y me tumbo en la cama pensando en Scott y Slade.

-"Descansa un poco Raven, ¿quieres que llame a tu interés de amor ?"

-"No te preocupes, gracias Star, realmente te agradezco tu preocupación"

-"Raven, para mi eres como mi hermana, ayudarte es un placer, y…no puedo esperar a ver al pequeño bebé………… ¿te imaginabas embarazada Raven?"

-"En realidad no me imaginaba ni tan siquiera seguir viva después de cumplir los dieciséis años, aún menos imaginarme que uno de lo hombres mas ricos del mundo y condenadamente atractivo pudiera estar interesado en mí, y……menos aún que con dicho millonario hiciésemos un bebé" de pronto salto de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño, allí expulso todo lo que tenia en mi estomago, los síntomas del embarazo son realmente molestos.

-"Star, te importa quedarte, no me encuentro muy bien, y me da la sensación de que tendré que ir mas de una vez al baño"

-"Por supuesto Raven"

Voy a la deriva del sueño, no sin antes correr al baño un par de veces más, dos horas después, despierto, y noto que en la habitación en vez de ser Star quien está en la habitación , es Scott, sentado mirándome. Genial, ahora mismo no me apetece verlo, la duda de si él puede ser ……. No pienses en eso Raven, Scott es la persona más atenta cariñosa y humanitaria de esta ciudad (después de Star) y Slade es el hombre con menos escrúpulos no solo de esta ciudad sino del planeta….pero y si….

-"Por fin despiertas, comenzaba a estar preocupado" avanza hasta la cama y se tumba a mi lado abrazándome. En principio me pongo rígida con su abrazo, pero en seguida me relajo y gravito un poco más hacia él.

-"Antes de dormirme era Star quien estaba aquí, a no ser que te hayas operado tú no eres Star" bromeo un poco, más para mi tranquilidad que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Starfire me llamó, algo que agradezco, ya que parece que no quieres que esté a tu lado con esto del embarazo" coloca su mano en mi vientre, acariciándolo,.

-"No es así, ha sido un día duro, Chico Bestia está en la enfermería después de recibir la paliza de su vida"

-"No puedo decir que lo sienta, lo cierto es que es una lastima que no haya sido yo quien lo haya hecho"

-"¿Scott?"

-"¿Mmm?" Ambos estamos tumbados en mi cama abrazados, parece que es donde pertenezco, que dentro de sus brazos está mi casa..

Iba a preguntarle directamente si él era Slade, pero bien pensado el plan es ridículo, así que he ideado otro, mucho más fiable, pero con cierto peligro de exposición para mí.

-"Quédate a dormir" le doy un pequeño beso.

Profundizamos el beso, mis manos por instinto van hasta su camisa y comienzo a quitar lentamente cada botón, mientras él no deja de acariciar mi espalda, llevando sus manos a mi vientre lo acaricia, se incorpora para mirarme, y subiendo mi camiseta comienza a besar mi estómago, puedo notar como va bajando el pantalón y va dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior….con sus dedos me acaricia por encima mi zona mas intima, la cuál arde en deseos de estar con él, comienza a quitarme el pedazo de tela, y ahora sin ropa, donde antes estaban sus dedos coloca su boca y ya no hay barreras, cuando comienza a hacer movimientos con su lengua no puedo evitar agarrar su pelo y gemir con fuerza, debido al placer que me está proporcionando, comienzo a retorcerme de placer…si es Slade o no, adoro hacer el amor con él.

Me despierto en mi habitación sintiendo un cuerpo caliente pegado a mi espalda, giro la cabeza para verlo profundamente dormido, se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en lo que había cambiado mi vida, tras derrotar a mi padre, pude comenzar a mostrar mis sentimientos un poco más, poco después sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba, me enamoré de Gar, estuvimos dos años juntos, incluso hablamos de casarnos y tener hijos, pero la felicidad no duró mucho más cuando descubrí que me fue infiel, después de eso parecía que todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor me ahogaba, conocí el amor y este me abofeteó la cara con bastante fuerza como para no querer sentirlo otra vez, recuerdo como cada día durante el año siguiente Gar intentaba hacer lo imposible para que le perdonase, lo cierto es que fue persistente, no eran los grandes gestos como llenarme mi habitación de rosas azules los que hacían que me plantease volver a su lado, eran las pequeñas cosas, como tenerme preparado mi té cada mañana… o cuando salía buscando la tranquilidad para leer a mi cafetería favorita, a la hora de regresar Gar me esperaba fuera, para acompañarme caminando a la torre, sin hablar de nada interesante, a veces incluso leía conmigo…me encontré muchas veces en sus brazos cediendo ante sus besos y caricias…pero tenia tanto miedo que volviese a ocurrir……no me atrevía a comenzar nuevamente una vida de pareja ni con él ni con nadie, hasta que una fiesta de beneficencia lo conocí.

FLASHBACK

-"No me gustan las fiestas, id vosotros, no creo que seamos necesario todos allí"

b

-"Irás a la fiesta Raven, no es una petición, es una orden, Scott Wilson realiza esta fiesta para recaudar fondos para los más necesitados y se nos ha pedido que estemos presentes , TODOS"

-"Tengo el vestido perfecto para esta importantísima ocasión, tiene muchas lentejuelas y mucho brilla" comenta Star con cara de ensueño.

Suspiro en la derrota, Gar se me acerca y me dice al oído que espera con impaciencia verme en vestido de fiesta, "seguro que estarás preciosa"

Nos encontramos en la fiesta, en salón está atestado de gente vestida con trajes carísimos hablando de negocias, sinceramente, pienso que dentro de estos sitios se hacen tratos de millones de dólares entre empresas muy importantes y no donan a estas causas ni el 1% de esas cantidades.

Me retiro un poco hacia la pared intentando evitar poder tener cualquier conversación, pero es un poco inútil, parece que somos la atracción de feria, ya que todos nos hablan de cosas realmente aburridas y quieren hacerse fotos con los héroes de la ciudad, pérdida en estos pensamientos noto como alguien toca con suavidad mi hombro, me giro para decirle mi famoso SIN TOCAR, y cuando lo hago me encuentro con unos ojos negros los cuales van acompañado por la cara más perfecta que haya podido jamás ver en un hombre.

-"Eres Raven, ¿verdad?" me pregunta clavando su mirada en la mía, siento como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo llega a mi cara haciendo que me ponga totalmente colorada y me quede sin habla

-"Yo ….yo…..ss SI, Raven es mi nombre" idota, idiota, idiota.

-"Soy Scott Wilson, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla personalmente señorita"

-"¿En serio?" ¿no se te ocurre decir otra cosa?, te has leído un millón de libros y ahora no sabes decir nada coherente y menos estúpido.

Me sonríe, "la asistencia de los Titans en esta fiesta, ha sido por petición expresa mia, quería conocerla" le sonrío mirando su rostro, hasta la cicatriz en su ojo derecho parece que encaje perfectamente con su rostro.


	6. Chapter 6

**SECRETOS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVISIONES.**

**EN LA SERIE NO ME DISGUSTA STAR PERO SINCERAMENTE NO LE VEO QUIMICA CON ROBIN NI CON X ROJA**

Abro los ojos como platos, ¡¡OH POR AZAR!! ¿Cicatriz? ¿En el ojo derecho? la máscara de Slade no tiene ojo …..en el lado……derecho……¡¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! Esto no me pasa, no puede pasarme ¿qué demonios he hecho para merecer esto?, me incorporo rápidamente sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado en despertar a Scott, estando de pié comienzo a entrar en shock, Scott se ha levantado debido a mi reacción y con cara de preocupación intenta acercarse a mi.

-"¿Raven que te ocurre?, ¿te encuentras mal?" Avanza hacia a mi, pero en un ataque de pánico alzando mi mano lo envío al otro lado de la habitación golpeándolo contra la pared, un hombre ordinario no seria capaz de levantarse tan rápidamente de dicho golpe y mucho menos sin daños, otro indicio para confirmar que quien está delante de mí es Slade.

Ahora si que su expresión se ha endurecido, de tal forma que hace que me estremezca" vuelve a intentar acercarse "No te acerques a mi".

-"Pero que…." No termina de hablar cuando pronuncio las palabras que hacen que sus ojos se ensanchen " AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" mi alma sale de mi cuerpo entrando de forma brutal en el suyo, y ahí está la confirmación, todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que ha hecho, las luchas contra nosotros, el día de mi cumpleaños…..es demasiado para mi y me retiro de su cuerpo, una vez que mi alma ha vuelto a mi….le grito "¡Bastardo!" entonces todo comienza a nublarse y antes de que todo se haga negro, lo último que puedo ver es a Slade corriendo hacia mi.

GUARIDA SECRETA DE SLADE

Esto como se suponía no debía pasar, ella nunca debería haberlo descubierto, me encuentro observándola tras mi mascara, mientras que está conectada a varios aparatos para mirar su pulso, tensión, y los signos vitales de nuestro bebé, nuestro….cierro mis ojos fuertemente pensando en todas las veces buenas que hemos tenido……pero son empañadas por su expresión de auténtico pánico cuando descubrió quien soy, se suponía que seriamos felices, que nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos saldríamos a pasear, no esto. Levanto mi mano enguantada para acariciar su mejilla, al tacto sus ojos comienzan a abrirse, una vez abiertos intenta retirarse de mi toque y saltar de la cama en la que se encuentra, percatándose así de que está atada.

-"Azarath metrion zinthos" pero no pasa nada "¿qué me has hecho maldito?" me pregunta aún intentado zafarse de sus ligaduras.

-"Aquellas pulseras que ves en tus muñecas están grabadas con inscripciones de Azarath para que no puedas materializar tu poder"….estrecha sus ojos y gira su cabeza para no mirarme."lo siento"

-"¿Qué sientes, lo de atarme e inhabilitar mi poder? Creo que me has hecho cosas peores" sigue sin mirarme.

-"No, lo siento por todo, no lo entiendes…." Intento dar una explicación.

-"¿Por qué?" me mira con lagrimas en los ojos, "por hacerme daño, por humillarme, o para que diese el aprendiz perfecto, venganza…."

-"Por amor, estoy enamorado de ti"

-"¿Amor?, disculpa que me niegue a creer tus palabras, porque no sé en que clase de mundo enfermo se juega con la otra persona, sin mencionar que creo que eres incapaz de amar"

-"¿Incapaz?" pierdo mis nervios, y grito "¿qué diablos te he demostrado todo este tiempo?, ¿crees que no te amo?, he aguantado tus estúpidas inseguridades con paciencia, a tus amigos, el que no me dejases formar parte completa de tu vida, ni de vivir el embarazo contigo, ¿qué demonios es eso para ti Raven?"

-"Una impecable actuación" intenta volver a zafarse, ya rompiendo a llorar.

Cojo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarme."dime lo que ves Raven"

-"Al miserable de Slade" levanto mi mano hasta mi mascara y alcanzándola la retiro dejando ver mi rostro.

-"¿Y ahora que ves?"

-"A Scott"


	7. Chapter 7

**SECRETOS**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS REVISIONES, LUCIA CADA VEZ QUE LEO TUS REVIEW NO PUEDO PARAR DE REIR, ES VERDAD QUE LAS MUJERES ROTH TIENEN MALA SUERTE CON LOS HOMBRES, ME ESTOY PLANTEANDO COMENZAR A MOSTRAR LA OSCURIDAD Y OBSESIVIDAD DE SLADE, PERO ¡EH! LAS COSAS SOLO VAN SURGIENDO.**

**NO POSEO A LOS TITANES, LINDA REALMENTE ME GUSTA TU HISTORIA, PERO ME TENIAS UN POCO LIADA CON ESO DEL YAOI, Y POR CIERTO ESCRIBES GENIAL.**

-"Soy el mismo con mascara o sin ella, Raven….sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo sombrío, sigo anhelando poder, sigo anhelando el control, pero……desde hace tiempo todos mis esfuerzos los he centrado en ti, en poder estar contigo y en hacerte feliz…… sigo siendo el hombre del que estás enamorada"

Explotando en cólera con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, intenta atacarme, sus ojos…..sus ojos me miran con daño y cólera. "No te atrevas a decir eso" respirando con mucha dificultad "¡¡me has engañado!! ¡¡mentido!! En una relación lo que debe imperar es la sinceridad, y dime SLADE ¿has sido sincero conmigo? Porque si es así tienes un sentido muy torcido del concepto de la sinceridad, Yo NUNCA he estado enamorada de Slade, no esperes que lo esté ahora, ¡¡OYEME, NUNCA, NUNCA SENTIRÉ MAS QUE ODIO HACIA TI!!"

No puedo evitarlo, al oír sus palabras siento como si un fuego me recorriese cada rincón de mi cuerpo, la frustración, desesperación e ira son las únicas emociones que puedo sentir ahora, sujetándola por los hombros con gran fuerza la obligo a tumbarse en la cama, lucha contra mi, pero consigo dominarla. Con mis piernas evito que pueda mover las suyas, y sostengo sus muñecas a los lados de su cara "¡¡MIENTES !!, ¡¡TÚ ME AMAS!!" grito pulgadas aparte de sus labios, caigo abruptamente sobre ellos devorándolos, mis manos aprietan sus muñecas tan fuertes que hago que suelte un aullido de dolor. Sin importarme la causa de su gesto, profundizo el beso, explorando con mi lengua cada rincón de su boca, su lengua lucha contra la mía en un intento de parar mi salvaje intrusión. Aún me enfurezco más al pensar que hace tan solo unas horas sus labios, su lengua, y su boca me recibían con tanta pasión, y ahora……..me desprecian, estoy tan cegado por el dolor en estos momentos, quiero transmitirle desesperadamente que la necesito, me retiro para dejarla respira,r no antes sin morder su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar, cuando la miro su expresión es de puro terror, con sus labios hinchados y brotando un poco de sangre, no puedo evitar excitarme, y vuelvo a besarla, llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza, con una de mis manos, las sostengo ahí, mientras que con la que he liberado comienzo a llevarla hasta su rodilla, subiendo poco a poco, encontrándome con el dobladillo de la camisa que lleva puesta. Mi camisa, dirijo mi mano hasta su trasero, apretando su nalga con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia mi, para que note mi excitación, en estos momentos he perdido mi cordura, quiero tenerla y voy a tenerla, con su consentimiento o sin él, retiro mi boca de sus labios y comienzo a besar su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, comienzo a jugar con ellos, mordiéndolos por encima de la camisa, intento ignorar los gritos y llantos de desesperación pidiéndome que me detenga, retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo, me detengo a mirarla.

-"¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡me haces daño! "

-"Lo siento" dicho esto, abro sus piernas y entro en ella, aún sabiendo que ahora si que no me perdonará nunca, comienzo a bombear en ella sin parar, haciendo que entre sus gritos se le escapen gemidos, por la forma tan dura en la que me introduzco en ella, sacando con cada embestida el aire de sus pulmones, vuelvo a sus labios para seguir besándolos, "te amo Raven," sigo con mis embestidas sin control, mirándola a los ojos puedo notar como estos empiezan a entrecerrarse, entierro mi cara en el ladrón de su cuello disfrutando de su estrechez en cada movimiento, noto que voy aterminar pronto, aumentando más la velocidad, llegando a un enorme orgasmo. Aún después de derramar mi semilla dentro de ella, continuo entrando en su cavidad, alzo la vista y me topo con el rostro de la mujer que amo inconsciente ¡¡Dios ¿qué he hecho?!! Me incorporo y comienzo a monitorearla por si le ha sucedido algo grave, ¡¡La he violado!!

TORRE DE TITANES

-"Aún no ha llamado Scott, para decirnos como se encuentra Raven y el bebé,¿crees que haya sucedido algo malo? ¿Por qué no permitiría que lo acompañásemos al hospital con Raven? Pregunta una Starfire muy triste por el recuerdo de la vista de su amiga inconsciente en los brazos de su pareja.

-"No te preocupes Star, nos llamará" la tranquiliza Cyborg.

-"Cómo pareja que son debemos respetar el deseo de Scott de estar solos en estos momentos, es su hijo también nos llamará pronto para informarnos del estado de Raven y el bebé, no debes preocuparte ese tipo realmente quiere a Raven, y estoy seguro de que tomará buen cuidado de ella" contesta Robin con convicción.

-"Claro es el príncipe azul multimillonario" refunfuña Chico Bestia sin que nadie se entere, desde su ubicación en el sofá, donde se encuentra con el brazo en cabestrillo, y la cara aún llena de golpes.

-"Es cierto amigos, está en buenas manos, no es como si la hubiésemos dejado en manos de Slade" sonríe la tamariana, sin saber cuanta razón lleva su pequeña broma.

RING RING RING

Cyborg se precipita a contestar el teléfono, asintiendo unas veces y haciendo unas preguntas que desde sus posiciones en la sala, los otros Titans no pueden oír, terminada la conversación Cyborg se despide y gira hacia sus compañeros.

-"Era el mayordomo del novio de Raven, por lo visto hay una posibilidad de que Raven pueda perder al bebé, así que le han recomendado reposo total en todos los aspectos, Scott se la ha llevado a las afueras de la ciudad para poder tener tranquilidad, dice que nos llamaran y que en cuanto Raven se encuentre con un poco más de fuerza y menos peligro, se comunicará con nosotros, pero que en estos momentos necesita mucho reposo, que seamos pacientes y que su señor desea tomar el cuidado de Raven personalmente, en resumen, que es un mal momento y desean pasarlo juntos"

-"Pero pronto nuestra amiga mejorará y podremos verla, ¿verdad? Entiendo que él quiera pasar estos momentos con ella, ya que Raven no lo ha dejado participar mucho en el embarazo, pero no me parece justo, que nos mantenga al margen, nosotros somos sus amigos y tenemos derecho a cuidarla también"

Robin se acerca para tranquilizarla, "Star, es normal, es su bebé quien corre peligro, sabremos continuamente del estado de Raven"

UNA HABITACION DESCONOCIDA

Me despierto aún con dolor entre mis piernas y observo el lugar en que me encuentro, no es el mismo lugar donde antes me desperté y Slade me….no puedo ni tan siquiera pensarlo, es una habitación bastante amplia, con una cama enorme, comienzo a explorarla con la vista cuando veo que en pié junto a la puerta está el miserable de Slade sosteniendo una bandeja con algo de comida.

-"Márchate"

-"No"

-"¿Vienes para otra ronda?" hablo con un tono más suave, porque aunque odio admitirlo temo que vuelva a reaccionar como la vez pasada.

-"Siento lo ocurrido" se acerca a la cama, apoyando la bandeja en una de las mesitas de al lado, notando sus pasos me levanto para poner más distancia entre él y yo, pero un dolor entre mis piernas hace que me caiga a mis rodillas, antes de tocar el suelo, Slade me sostiene y me sienta en la cama, quedando en cuclillas frente a mi, rechazo mirarlo porque si así lo hago no sé si podré aguantar las ganas de insultarlo y realmente le temo, aunque curiosamente su cara presencia sigue produciéndome que tenga la sensación de comodidad que siempre tuve a su alrededor, es una locura. "Has de tener cuidado, te…hice daño antes y tienes que reposar, pero no te preocupes el bebé está bien"

-"¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?, ¿Cómo puedes actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada?"

-"Sé lo que hice, y me arrepiento profundamente, no pude controlarme, cuando me dijiste que no me amabas…..me descontrolé" intento ahuecar su cara entre mis manos, pero se gira, y se tumba dándome la espalda, "haré cualquier cosa para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad entre nosotros"

-"No hay normalidad entre nosotros"

-"Una oportunidad Raven, es lo que te pido"

-"¿Después de lo sucedido piensas que puede haber una minima oportunidad para que tu presencia no me de arcadas?"

Suspiro en la derrota. "No me daré por vencido Raven, no acepto la posibilidad de perderte, sé que te he hecho daño de muchos modos, te quedarás aquí conmigo, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que tú y yo pertenecemos juntos"

-"Mis amigos me encontrarán y me alejaré de ti para siempre, probablemente ya estén buscándome "

-"No confíes en ello, he tenido cuidado de todo, saben que estás conmigo"…la miro.. "dame un poco más de crédito Raven, a fin de cuentas soy Slade, ¿crees que hubiera descuidado un detalle tan importante?"

-"Bien, y …..¿cual será la orden del día? ¿Forzarme en la mañana, en la tarde, o en la noche?"

-"No volveré a forzarte, cuando volvamos a tener sexo será porque tu lo desees tanto como lo deseo yo"


	8. Chapter 8

**SECRETOS**

**NO POSEO A LOS TEEN TITANS, (ni a cocacola, una lastima, porque asi tendria surtido ilimitado de esta en mi nevera)**

**SIENTO A QUIEN NO LE GUTÓ LA PARTE OSCURA DEL CAPITULO, ESE TIPO DE TEMA TAMBIÉN ME PONE ENFERMA, PERO DE ALGUNA FORMA TENIA QUE OSCURECER A SLADE YA ESTABA DEMASIADO SUAVE**

**LINDA SI TU FIC ES MEDIOCRE, ENTONCES DEBERIAN BORRAR LA MAYORIA DE LOS FICS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA WEB, LA CUAL NOS PERMITE SOÑAR A TODOS**

-"Antes lloverán cerdos que volver a dormir contigo"

-"Tienes ropa limpia en los armarios, puedes tomar un baño si lo deseas, posees carta blanca para estar en cualquier parte de la casa, incluso fuera de ella , antes de que ni tan siquiera puedas pensar en escapar, he de informarte que esta casa está en una isla desierta de mi propiedad, cada palmo está monitorizado y vigilado, y si aún así quieres intentarlo, esas pulseras que llevas, aparte de inhibir tus poderes, son un dispositivo de seguimiento, disfruta de tu estancia, porque será larga"

Una vez que cierra las puertas, me desplomo en la cama llorando, mi vida ha pasado de ser idílica a ser un infierno, "madre, al final he sufrido el mismo dolor por el que tuviste que pasar"

UNA SEMANA MAS TARDE

Fiel a su palabra Slade no me ha vuelto a tocar, es curioso como son las cosas, hace exactamente una semana, era Scott, incluso cuando descubrí quien era en realidad al mirarlo, seguía viendo a Scott, me costaba asimilar que él era Slade, y en ahora para mí es como si nunca hubiese sido a Scott, incluso cuando pienso en él, pienso en él como Slade, y si le dirigiese la palabra lo llamaría por el nombre de Slade.

En esta semana que llevo aquí las cosas han sido bastante extrañas para mí, estoy en esta casa todo el día, afortunadamente hay bastantes libros para hacerme compañía, Slade busca estar cerca de mí casi todo el tiempo, puedo notar lo frustrado que está al recibir el tratamiento silencioso que le otorgo, intenta conversar conmigo, pero las únicas palabras que le dedico son "déjame en paz".

Los síntomas del embarazo, están de haciendo acto de presencia, comienzo a notar un pequeño bultito en mi vientre, y cuando pienso en ello no puedo evitar que se me escape una pequeña sonrisita pensando que ahí está mi bebé, frunzo el ceño al pensar también que es el de Slade.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

-"Gracias Wintergreen" le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al mayordomo, realmente me agrada este hombre, aunque trabaje para Slade, está continuamente pendiente de mi, y siempre ayudándome en lo que pueda con una sonrisa en el rostro, debido a mi tratamiento silencioso a Slade, es con la única persona con quien hablo, ya que no hay nadie en esta isla, tenemos las conversaciones mas triviales del universo, incluso me he sentado a su lado viendo un partido de fútbol, en principio solo era por tener compañía, pero al llevar un rato mirando el juego, y explicándome las reglas comenzó a interesarme, y aquí me encuentro nuevamente con él, viendo otro partido….. no soy de ningún equipo, pero suelo inclinarme por el que le gusta a Wintergreen, siendo el hombre tranquilo que es, cuando juega su equipo parece una persona totalmente diferente, le apasiona este deporte, y su equipo, de hecho viendo los partidos incluso llega a ponerse una bufanda con el escudo y colores del club. No quiero que sepa que realmente comienzo a tener afición por el más grande rival de su equipo de fútbol, pero él no tiene porque saberlo.

-"¡¡Penalti!! …….¡¡eso ha sido penalti!!......¡¡ese arbitro está comprado!! ¿lo ha visto señorita?"

-"Pof zupuezto penalti" digo tragando las patatas que tenia en la boca "comprado, totalmente comprado, se le ve en la cara….." alcanzo para coger mi CocaCola sin cafeína, el médico me ha quitado el té, así que sin mi bebida favorita, Wintergreen compró todo tipo de bebidas sin alcohol y sin cafeína para ver cual de ellas me gustaba, y definitivamente me quedo con esta, me encanta., estando en esta casa he descubierto que de comida no solo existe pizza, pasta y comida china, dieta que llevamos todos en la torre, aparte de los platos raros de Star, y me encanta el pollo asado al limón, lasaña, canelones, bistecs en salsa, lo cierto es que estoy comiendo una barbaridad, supongo que el pequeño que está dentro también agradece el cambio de dieta, el otro día tuve ansias de tomar helado de chocolate con fresas, algo normal si no fuese porque eran la tres de la madrugada, y después soñé que me perseguían fresas asesinas por comerme a sus hermanas, ridículo…..lo sé.

Vuelvo a mi tarea de engullir todas las patatas que pueda, de la esquina de mi ojo puedo ver como Slade nos observa del otro lado del salón, puedo sentir su tristeza, que las pulseras eviten que pueda usar mis poderes, no significa que aún no pueda sentir las emociones, sobre todo si parece que está siendo gritadas, sé que querría que en vez de pasar tiempo con su mayordomo lo pasase con él, pero ¡¡eh!! ¿quien ha sido el bastardo en esta relación? Yo desde luego no.

Hecho un vistazo de vez en cuando a su dirección, sentado en la mesa mirando unos documentos, me pregunto si será algo ¿legal o ilegal?, tiene un estudio donde puede hacer esto, pero sé que se queda ahí porque estoy yo, lo miro de reojo, puede ser un bastardo pero es un bastardo muy atractivo, sobre todo cuando lleva puesto esos pantalones claros y esa camiseta azul oscura que hacen que se resalten sus pectorales, ¡¡¡HORMONAS MALDITAS!!!

Por fortuna algo me distrae..

-¡¡¡ GOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL, GOOOOOOOOL, GOL, GOL, GOL, GOL!!! Acaban de marcar un gol y Wintergreen se ha puesto como loco, y de pronto nos abrazamos y comenzamos a saltar, lo sé ¡¡¡HORMONAS MALDITAS!!! Se escucha un CRACKK desde el otro lado del salón, y puedo ver como el bolígrafo que se encuentra en la mano de Slade se ha partido en dos, sus ojos se clavan en los míos, aún estoy abrazado a Slade, y de repente se me ocurre una idea, me giro y le doy a Wintergreen un beso en la mejilla, con lo distraído que está por gol ni se percata, pero Slade se levanta hecho una furia tirando la silla en el proceso y se va de la habitación, comienzo a reírme, yo estaré aquí atrapada contigo, pero no pienso ponértelo fácil.

Continúo viendo el partido como si nada.

COCINA

-"MIERDA" esto es una tortura, tres semanas, tres semanas sin hablarme, sin tocarme, casi sin mirarme, "Tenias que enamorarte de ella ¿verdad?" no pudiste enamorarte de alguien menos complicado, me intento preparar un sándwich, pero lo único que consigo en mi estado es asesinar y asesinar rebanadas de pan de sándwiches, desisto la tarea y salgo fuera de la casa, para ver si el aire puede despejarme un poco.

Camino por los jardines, "¡¡Sé que no merezco nada, pero podría hablarme por lo menos!!" pero no, prefiere ponerse a ver fútbol, "aaahhh" gruño mientras que golpeo un árbol del jardín, para ver si así libero un poco de tensión, así nunca la recuperaré.

Sigo caminando, y me paro en seco, acabo de tener una magnífica idea, Wintergreen se irá de vacaciones, así estaremos ella y yo solos en la casa, y espero que al menos por aburrimiento, se dirija a mí.

Suspiro ¡¡por favor, que funcione!!

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Llego a la cocina "¿Wintergreen?" lo he buscado casi por todas partes y no lo encuentro, ¿dónde estará? No suele irse sin avisarme.

-"Le he dado unas pequeñas vacaciones" dice una voz tras de mi.

Abro la boca para contestarle, pero recuerdo que no me dirijo a él, así que giro y salgo de allí.

-"Raven, prepararé el almuerzo, ¿quieres algo en especial?"

-"¡Sí! ¡¡COMPRATE UN BOSQUE Y PIERDETE !!"


	9. Chapter 9

**SECRETOS**

**NO POSEO A LOS TEEN TITANS, NI A RAVEN, NI A SLADE SI ASI FUESE YA HUBIERA HECHO LA PELI DE RAVEN. Y SLADE LO INTERPRETARIA HUGH JACKMAN JAJAJA, POR CIERTO TAMPOCO POR DESGRACIA POSEO A ESTE ACTOR**

**HOLA A TODAS, ¿Quién os gustaria que interpretase el papel de raven si se hiciese una peli? Por curiosidad simplemente**

Estoy aburrida, muy aburrida, hace tres días que Wintergreen se fue de vacaciones forzadas, y mi única compañía es el bastardo atractivo, al cual me niego a hablar, sé cuales son sus planes, piensa que no habiendo nadie mas en esta isla me veré forzada a tarde o temprano, a hablar con él.

Pues se equivoca, no voy a ceder, me he llevado muchos años huyendo de la compañía y buscando la soledad, y esto no es nada nuevo para mí, "RESISTIRÉ"

AL ATARDECER

-¡Esto es una tortura!, no hacen ruido ni los insectos, llevo 20 minutos observando como las hormigas, recogen las miguitas de pan que estoy tirando, para llevárselas al hormiguero, "hecho de menos tener a alguien con quien hablar"

-"Puedes hablar conmigo" aparezco junto a ella "no muerdo"

-"Permíteme que lo dude" giro para no tener que mirarle "o no recuerdas tus hazañas"

-"Y sigo arrepentido" meto las manos en mis bolsillos, al menos esto es un avance, no ha salido corriendo. "Haría cualquier cosa para que me perdonases por todo lo que he hecho mal"

-"Bueno es oír eso, porque hay algo que quiero" me giro para mirarlo.

-"Lo que quieras" la miro con esperanza, tras tres semanas de trato silencioso.

-"Quiero volver a la torre con mis amigos" me dice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y dejando caer el peso en una pierna, postura que considero muy atractiva.

-"Todo, menos cualquier petición que puedas tener para estar lejos de mí"

-"¿Aún tienes esperanza de que te perdone?" levanta una ceja en señal de incredulidad "deberías de rendirte, lo que una vez hubo entre tú y yo, terminó", "no siento nada por ti, y aún menos después de haberte forzado sobre mí"

-"Las tengo, porque sé, que aún después de todo el mal que te he hecho, sigues sintiendo algo por mi, sólo necesito recordártelo"

-"Y ¿quien te ha podido dar esa información?, errónea por cierto"

-"Pues me viene de una fuente muy fiable" comienzo a acercarme poco a poco a ella, no quiero dar ningún paso en falso que pueda hacer que salga corriendo.

Alzo la vista para mirarle a los ojos, soy consciente de que se está acercando peligrosamente, pero aún así, mi cuerpo parece que no quiere obedecer la orden que da mi cerebro de salir de allí. "¿se puede saber quien es la fuente fiable?"

-"Pues…..tú, me lo susurras en mi cabeza" estoy a tres pasos de ella, llevo tanto tiempo lejos de ella, que incluso a esta distancia siento el calor que desprende su piel.

-"Entonces acepta un consejo, ve a un psiquiatra"

-"¿Recuerdas el día que descubriste mi secreto?" dos pasos de distancia, "entraste en mi mente Raven" un paso de distancia, "¿qué ocurre cuando entras en la mente de alguien Raven? " comienzo a acercarme a su cara lentamente.

-Mi voz sale entrecortada "una obligación, un eslabón mental…."

Bajo por fin, uniendo nuestros labios, echaba de menos la sensación de electricidad que me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que la beso, es un beso inocente, pero al notar que no se ha retirado saco un poco de valor y me atrevo a acariciar su mejilla, me retiro un poco de sus labios, pero a escasos milímetros, a simple vista parecería que nuestros labios aún están unidos. Puedo sentir, en mis labios el aire que expulsa al respirar.

Esto ha de ser una especie de hechizo que hace que no pueda retirarme, se ha sentido tan bien y correcto ese beso…ahora consciente de nuestra conexión mental, siento todo lo que siente él, la mezcla de de sus sentimientos con los míos comienza a abrumar, y hago algo por instinto….lo beso, apoyo las palmas de mis manos en su pecho, sus manos se apoyan en mis caderas, comienzo a mover mis labios con los suyos muy lentamente, voy subiendo poco a poco mis manos hasta rodear con ellas su cuello, entreabro mis labios cuando noto que su lengua está pidiendo permiso para entrar, y ambas de ellas se unen con pasión, parece que fuese una batalla entre ellas.

Se siente tan bien, volver a tenerla en mis brazos, y besarla debería considerarse el ser una de las maravillas del mundo, siempre y cuando el único que pueda disfrutar de ella sea yo. "Te amo" le digo entre besos, vuelvo a besarla aún con más intensidad, cuando noto que hace presión con sus manos en mi pecho y siento como se retira.

-"Esto no ha debido pasar Slade", "yo no quiero seguir contigo". Y me voy camino a mi habitación corriendo, justo antes de entrar en mi habitación, me agarra del brazo y me gira apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta, abrazándome, miro como lagrimas están apunto de derramarse por sus mejillas.

-"Dime por favor que mientes Raven" la beso para convencerla de que juntos es como debemos estar.

Comienzo a llorar, abrazada a él, quiero estar aquí, entre sus brazos pero no puedo. "Estoy enamorada de ti Slade, pero no puedo seguir contigo" me abraza con mas fuerza como si tuviese miedo de que me desvanezca, nos miramos, "No hay solución para esto" ahora si que ninguno de los dos retenemos nuestras lagrimas.

-"Por favor Raven, no puede acabar, me volveré loco si acaba" la vuelvo abrazar "dime que hay solución, todos dicen que el amor lo puede todo, y nosotros nos amamos Raven"

-"Slade, a veces el amor no es suficiente" llevo mis manos hasta su cara acercándome para besarlo.

-"No quiero que salgas de mi vida"

-"Nunca saldré de tu vida, eres el padre de mi hijo, y el hombre al que amo" respiro profundamente para decir lo siguiente. "Mucho ha sucedido me has hecho daño, no es lo mismo, eres el hombre al que mas amo pero a la vez el hombre al que mas temo" comienzo a llorar otra vez "por favor Slade, tienes que dejarme ir"

-"¡Si es lo que quieres, lo haré!" intento parar el flujo de lagrimas de mis ojos, los cierro intentando parecer fuerte, pero fracaso estrepitosamente, "lo prepararé todo para que mañana puedas volver a la torre" me separo de ella y camino hasta mi habitación, me apoyo en la pared y comienzo a llorar como un niño desconsolado.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

El helicóptero despega de la isla, dentro de él, va la mujer que amo, para vivir una vida sin mí.

5 AÑOS DESPUES

-"Papá….papá ……" una niña corre llevando un dibujo en las manos.

-"¡Hola preciosa! ¿Qué llevas ahí?" Chloe es la viva imagen de su madre, excepto que es una bomba expresando emociones, la quiero con locura, pero no puedo evitar mirarla y saber que perdí a la mujer que amo. Aún después de todo este tiempo, sigo enamorado de ella.

-"Es del cole, teníamos que pintar a un animal, y yo he pintado a un León" pone las manos como garras y hace un pequeño gruñido "GRRRRRR" no puedo evitar reirme.

-"Hola Scott" vestida en una camisa blanca y una falda negra que le queda como una segunda piel, se pone a mi lado"

-"Hola Raven" Chloe sale corriendo a enseñarle el dibujo a Wintergreen.

La miro y no puedo evitar maravillarme de lo hermosa que es.

-"¿Cómo van los negocios en la Liga de la Justicia?"

-"Bien, ¿sabes? Ya no hay malos atractivos como algunos que yo recuerdo."

-"Soy único, aún si los hubiese, no creo que el murciélago dejase que se te acercasen mucho"

-"No sé a quien me recuerda de posesivo" sonrío.

-"Hace bien en serlo, daría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar ahora mismo", desvío la mirada "pero espero que sepas que nadie te amará como te amo yo"

-"No amaré a nadie como te amo a ti Slade"

-"¿He leído por ahí que suenan campanas de boda? Entre tú y el quiroptero"

-"No todo lo que dice la prensa es cierto"

-"No me has contestado ¿serás pronto la señora Wayne? " solo pensarlo me pone enfermo, debería estar acostumbrado, pero no consigo hacerme a la idea, de que ese Wayne la merodee continuamente.

-"En realidad creo, a no ser que me equivoque que tengo una mejor oferta"

-"¿Mejor que ser la señora Wayne? ¿la señora Queen? ¿Luthor? ¿Stark?"

Me acerco a él poco a poco.

-"Prefiero ser la señora Wilson" le doy un pequeño beso, en la mejilla, nos abrazamos y coloco mi cara en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ser la señora Wilson?"

-"Depende" creo que el corazón va a salirse de mi pecho.

-"¿De?" comenzamos a besarnos.

-"Si quieres ser la señora Wilson hay ciertas normas que cumplir" la apoyo contra una pared para seguir besándola.

-"¿y serán?"

Me separo de sus labios y comienzo a enumerarlas "primera: nunca volveremos a separarnos, segunda: quiero tener muchos hijos y tercera: quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo"

-"Me parece justo, pero….yo elegiré los nombres"

-"Entonces…..vamos al dormitorio, llevo cinco años sin tocarte y ahora que lo he hecho no creo que pueda parar" volvemos a besarnos, y comienzo a subir su falda, cogiendo su pierna en el camino para que pueda sentir mi deseo.

-"¡¡EJEM EJEM!! Tenéis público, cortaos un poco"

Tomamos una postura más decente para ver a quien nos ha interrumpido.

-"Mamá odio cuando haces eso, además si ves que estábamos ocupados podías haberte marchado"

-"¿Y permitir que mi nieta vea como sus padres se dan el lote como dos adolescente? Iros a un hotel"

-"¡¡¡¡Abuela!!!! Has venido, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿jugamos a las muñecas? ¿vemos una pelicula? ¿Jugamos a las cocinitas?"

-"¡¡Por supuesto preciosa!! Creo que comenzaré mi nuevo trabajo mañana".

-"¿Trabajo?" Pregunto curioso.

-"Sí, toda suegra debe molestar a su yerno, pero no te preocupes, hoy me tomo el día libre" y se va caminado con Chloe de su mano.

Ambos reímos, mirando como se marchan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Chloe la ponga histérica y se marche?

-"Una hora y media mas o menos"

Cojo a Raven en mis brazos, y comienzo a subir las escaleras a la habitación.

-"¡¡Ahhh!! ¿impaciente Scott?"

-"Ni te lo imaginas"

**FIN**

**SIENTO SI NO OS HA GUSTADO EN PRINCIPIO LOS IBA A DEJAR SEPARADOS, PERO NO FUI CAPAS, ME GUSTAN DEMASIADO JUNTOS**


End file.
